


my imaginations much worse

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Sprites, Victorian era, hes not an omega, its not omegaverse, itty bitty bby sprites, lord peter lewis kingston wentz III, only tagged because of patrick in heat and getting preggo, patrick is a water sprite, patrick is also away from water for a long time, pregnant Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: pete goes on a hunting trip and finds the most prettiest thing ever sitting on a rock and he wants them as a treasure.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete was out on one of his hunting trips, he decided to change the scenery from the usual forest behind his manor to across near the next town where there was also a lake. It was very different to the thick trees and what seemed like more wildlife than where he is now. Pete sighed at the lack of animals but carried on looking for them. He brought his pure white wolf, Bowie with him to help with the hunting. As he was a breed usually used for hunting Pete decided he would be of use.

He let the wolf run off and made his way through the clearing towards the lake. Pete knew that more animals would be near the lake either cleaning or drinking the water. His guards followed a few steps behind and he loaded up his gun ready for any animals that he sees. So far nothing had come up and it appeared that there was no wildlife around, Pete regretted the decision to change the scenery for his hunting trip and was about to tell everyone to turn back and just head home until Bowie was then heard barking in the distance and Pete ran towards his wolf, the guards following. He got closer to the lake and thought that Bowie had found an animal, that was until he saw the wolf in the lake with his tail wagging and barking at the most beautiful thing Pete had ever laid his eyes on.

They weren't an animal but Pete wasn't sure if they were human. The being had wings protruding from their back, going from a darkish purple to a light powder blue. Their skin was pale with a bluish tint to it and they had ocean blue eyes with a purple glow to them. Their hair was more reddish than the rest of them and they were wearing what looked like white silk fabric that was wrapped around their torso, it was short. Being that it was riding up their thighs leaving nothing to the imagination. Pete had never seen anything like it, the beauty this being had was unnatural. He saw the guards all staring at the being in amazement and wonder. They were such a rarity and so light and different to the usual gloomy and dark colours of the London streets and Pete’s home.

The being had a scared look in their eyes and they were sat on a rock trying to get away from Bowie. Pete watched the being with amazement. What could this person be? They were so pretty and amazing that Pete had to have them as his treasure. He nodded at the guards and watched as two of them creeped up behind the being and was quick to grab them. They thrashed in the guards arms and screamed for them to let them go. Pete stored away the info that the being could talk and speak English and watched as they bound the beings hand and feet together with rope before making his way back to his carriage and whistling for Bowie to follow.

He waited in the carriage for a while, bowie sat next to him on the soft padded seats. A guard then came in and helped settle the being on the seats in between them and another guard that sat in the carriage after. As soon as the door closed it was moving to be on its way to Pete’s manor. The being looked at bowie with fear in their eyes and Pete could’ve sworn he saw tears forming in their eyes. He started to feel bad for the poor thing but shook his head of those thought, they were going to be Pete’s most prized possession that he was going to show off to everyone. They’ll all be jealous of the beauty currently in Pete’s carriage.

Bowie wagged their tail and jumped down from the seating when they got to the manor. The being yelped and moved their legs up to their chest and Pete locked eyes with them for a moment. He could see pleading in their eyes for Pete to let them go, he ignored it and waited for the carriage door to be opened and climbed out and made his way towards the large doors of his home. The manor was quite big, as Pete did inherit the place after his parents had died. He had many other siblings who had moved away or married others and moved with them. The house was only big because Pete’s parents expected the man to have a wife and children by the time they died, it was a family home but Pete had no wife or children. He preferred being alone but now that he had found this treasure, maybe his life would get more interesting.

“where should be put this thing?” one of the guards asked and Pete turned to see he had the being slung over their shoulder. Pete sighed and thought for a moment before answering,

“put them in my main quarters. I want to talk to them after lunch” he simply replied and the guard nodded and started walking in to the manor, the being kicking and trying to get out of the guards grip. As soon as they were out of sight Pete whistled for bowie and waited for the white wolf to make their way towards Pete before walking to the dining hall to eat lunch.

The maids already had a plate of food on the table for Pete, it looked like sandwiches and there was a small china cup of earl grey tea (British wet dream). Pete sat at the table and quietly ate his lunch, dismissing the staff and enjoying the peace and quiet. Because he knew that as soon as he finished he will be going to his main quarters to question the being that is currently occupying the room and finding out more about them. He looked at the white wolf that lay at his feet and smiled, running his fingers through soft pure white fur. Best not to bring bowie with him this time, Pete saw how scared the poor thing was of bowie. Even though bowie is just a big ball of fluff they didn’t know that, and if Pete wanted to get some answers off them then he shouldn’t bring the wolf with him. Maybe it would also score some points on the being trusting him more.

Pete finished up in the dining hall and told bowie to stay put, instructing one of the maids to bath the white wolf as he did have mud caked to his paws and part of his fur. He then made his way towards his main quarters to go see the being and ask a few questions, hopefully he will get some answers from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of dialogue. i also like to talk plots and future fic chapters with people 
> 
> kik: @bluerabbits_  
> twitter: @addyisghostin_

As soon as Pete opened the door to his quarters the winged creature shot up and started at Pete with wide eyes. Pete noticed the silk they were wearing didn’t cover much and decided to grab some other garments for them to wear after he had finished interrogating them. He saw the fear flash through their eyes and opened his mouth to speak but the being caught him to it.

"I can't be here. Please, take me back"

Pete’s face grew shocked as the being spoke in the same language as he did. He didn't know why but he thought that they wouldn't be able to understand English or just didn't speak at all. They seemed to have understood what Pete’s shocked expression was about because they smirked before saying the same thing again.

"Let me go, please. You don't know what you've done"

This did spark Pete’s interest and he stepped forward. Watching as the being took a step back. "What have I done, then?" He asked and the being looked at him before turning their head away.

"My lips are sealed"

"Then I have done nothing"

Something flashed in the being eyes before their face grew of a scowl and they growled at Pete. The human wasn't fazed by it at all and saw the chain leading to a shackle that was locked around their ankle. Pete smirked and pulled the chain, the being fell to the floor as their foot gave out underneath them when it was pulled. They yelped as they hit the ground and stared at Pete.

"I have a few questions" he said and the scowl was then plastered on the beings face again,

"Why do you think I'm going to answer?"

"Because I won't let you go unless I get answers. I also saw that you were afraid of my wolf" Pete smirked when he saw the fear flash in the being eyes at the mention on bowie.

"What are your questions?" They asked quietly and bowed their head from the sitting position they were in on the floor.  
"What is your name?" Pete asked, he'd rather call the being by their actual name then by 'it' or 'thing'. They looked quite shocked that the first question Pete asked was what their name was, they were expecting something along the lines of, what are you or something like that.

"Patrick" they said and Pete smiled. Finally having a name for the pretty being sat on the floor. He then sat down in front of Patrick, a fair distance away from him, it made him calm down a little bit and looked Pete in the eyes.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" He asked and Pete shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like you before, I'm amazed that something so beautiful could exist" Pete said and Patrick flushed, to Pete’s surprise the blush on his cheeks and shoulders was a purple blue tone rather than red like humans.

"Are you human?" He asked and Patrick looked at him,

"No, I am not" he said and Pete urged for Patrick to carry on.

"I am a water sprite. I'm pretty useless compared to the other sprites because I don't have much magic" he said and Pete tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you weak?" 

"Most sprites are born under a blue moon but I was not. Our magic and power comes from the moon sprites, but since I am not born of a moon sprite I don't inherit much magic"

"So, you are like the runt of the sprites?" Pete asked and Patrick glared at him.

"That's an offensive way to say it. I'm an only child!" Patrick nearly yelled but leaned against the wall he was sat by and looked at Pete. The human was taking in all of Patrick's words again and then looked over Patrick again/totally checking him out/Patrick was tiny. It was cute but he made up for that with his feminine shaped body and youthful appearance. Pete then thought of how old is Patrick.

"How old are you?" He asked and Patrick's eyes snapped to his. Beautiful ocean blue eyes with the faintest tint of a lilac colour that made them glow. Every little detail was beautiful.  
"I... I d-don't actually know"

"Do sprites have like a different time thing?" Pete asked and Patrick shrugged,

"Maybe you're like a hundred but that's like only a few years to you" Pete suggested and Patrick just looked confused.

"We don't really check on time, sprites just do what they're made to do and live life peacefully. But if I would guess by age then I think I would be in my nineteenth year since birth" Patrick said and Pete's eyes widened.

"You're young" he said and Patrick looked at him,

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no it isn't. I was expecting for you to be like A hundred or something"

"We live to be 2000" Patrick said and Pete thought his eyes would pop out with how wide they went after Patrick said that.

"Wow" was all he said and Patrick giggled. Pete smiled at the cute noise coming from then sprite, Pete enjoyed the company that Patrick was giving him. He didn't realise how lonely he got in the manor after not speaking to the sprite for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go get some food for you. Any preferences?" He asked and Patrick played with the short hem of the fabric wrapped around him.

"Some fruits and water please?" He asks and Pete smiled and nodded. He was contemplating on unlocking the shackle around Patrick's ankle but he wasn't sure if he could trust Patrick to not escape if it was taken off. He just helped Patrick up off the floor and then made his leave to go to the kitchens and get Patrick some food and a drink. And while he was waiting for the food to be prepared he thought about what Patrick said. He was a water sprite. So, didn't that mean that he needed to be in water?


	3. Chapter 3

when Pete came back into the room holding a bowl of fruits and a glass of water. He noticed bowie trailing behind him, when he got to the room he didn’t have the chance to hold bowie back from scaring the poor sprite because he just pushed past Pete and jumped onto the bed. Pete was ready to hear a scream but there wasn’t one, he gave the door a confused look then walked in to see Patrick laying on the bed and sleeping.

Bowie was sat on the bed behind where Patrick was laying and looked at Pete then looked down at the sprite. He looked very pale and the normal blue hue to his soft skin had faded a bit. Pete thought it was because Patrick hadn’t eaten yet and placed the bowl of fruits and the glass of water on the side table and whistled for bowie to go out of the room but the wolf did not comply. He just looked at Pete and then lay down next to the sprite.

“if he screams and hits you it’s your own fault” Pete said to the dog who just huffed and licked at Patrick’s arm.

Pete gave the wolf a confused look at the sudden affection towards the sprite. But he waved it off and made his exit out of the room. Pete didn’t know what to do to occupy his time so he decided to look through the paperwork of his company and maybe find out what the cook Is making for dinner and possibly get them to cater for Patrick.

He managed to get through a fair bit of his work before he heard a scream coming from the area where his main quarters are. Pete sighed and made his way to the room and opened the door to see bowie sat at the end of the bed and Patrick at the other side, pulling his legs to his chest and staring at the wolf with wide eyes.

“bowie” Pete said and the wolf barked at him and made Patrick yelp. Pete looked at the wolf who seemed to be challenging him and whistled for him to get out the room. The wolf barked again before making his exit. Pete looked at the shaking sprite and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“don’t mind him. He’s a big softie, really” Pete said and saw that Patrick looked a bit sick.

He picked up the glass of water and handed it to the sprite. Patrick drank it quickly but he didn’t look any better, Pete frowned but handed the fruits to Patrick and watched as the sprite slowly nibbled at the fruits. His breathing had gotten a bit ragged but it was too faint for Pete to notice. 

The human then looked at the young sprite and smiled at the empty bowl that held the fruits and pulled a key from his pocket to unlock the shackle around his ankle before taking the bowl out of his small shaking hands and looked into ocean blue eyes,

“do you want to join me for dinner?” he asked and Patrick looked at him before slowly nodding.

Pete then got up and held his hand out for the sprite to take, Patrick stood on shaky legs and placed his hand in Pete’s large tanned one and let the human pull him towards the large set of wardrobes. The sprite looked at Pete as he pulled some clothing out and handed it to Patrick, he just looked at the trousers and shirt before dropping the trousers on the floor and taking the silk fabric off his body and pulling the shirt over his arms and saying he was dressed. Pete turned around to see the very large article of clothing drowning the small sprite and smiled fondly, he buttoned up the shirt and looked at the trousers thrown on the floor.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to wear them then?” he asked and Patrick looked at him and gave Pete a nod.

“too hot” he said and Pete held his hand out to Patrick and the sprite letting Pete lead him towards the dining hall,

“I told the cook to make something with vegetables for you. I didn’t know if you ate meat” Pete said and Patrick looked at him,

“I do not slaughter the earths creatures to eat” Patrick said and Pete stored that evidence away for later.

“it’s just vegetables” he replied and Patrick nodded. Looking at the knife on the table in amazement.

After dinner had been eaten Pete decided to give Patrick a little tour of the house, he kind of wanted to let Patrick choose a room to sleep in. since he would be staying with Pete he needed a better room. Pete really didn’t want to let this beauty go, he wanted the treasure and he will keep him for as long as he can.

Patrick stopped for a short moment and Pete looked behind him to see what’s wrong with the sprite. His eyes were wide and all the colour drained from his face, the wings on his back drooped down and Pete saw Patrick’s eyes roll into the back of his head before the sprites legs went out underneath him and he fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete was quick to rush towards the sprite after he fell. Patrick had lost all colour in his skin and looked ill, the human quickly called for a few of the maids to grab damp cloths and ice. The sprite was heating up quickly and it worried Pete.

He placed Patrick on the bed and let the maids take over, he stepped out of the room and looked at bowie while the maids tried to help Patrick. They took the clothing off him and ran cold cloths over his skin and left one on his head. The water from the cloths making him look less ill but it wasn’t enough. They draped a thin sheet over him and Pete was let into the room. Bowie immediately sitting beside Patrick on the bed and looking at the human.

“you should take him back to where he lives” one of the maids said and Pete glared at her.

“I will not let him leave” he grumbled and the maid looked worried and changed the cloth that rested on the sprites head,

“he will die if we leave him here” she said but Pete was stubborn.

“get the best doctors, I will not let him leave and that’s final”

The maid looked distressed for a moment but nodded and walked out of the room to call a few of the best doctors to try and at lease get Patrick into a stable condition. Pete looked at the sprite currently laying on the bed looking lifeless and sighed, bowie growled for a moment when Pete stepped closer. The human had no idea what to do to help Patrick, maybe it would be a good idea to take him back but Pete didn’t want to lose his treasure. He sat in the chair situated in the corner of the room and looked at Patrick. His breathing was heavy and ragged and his chest puffed up and down quicker than normal. Bowie lay there and whined, he knew the sprite was in pain and the wolf was protective of the poor sprite.

Two days had passed and not a single doctor stepped forward. Most feared Pete and didn’t want to be accused of anything for not healing Patrick and others just didn’t want to risk it, but there was one person that did come forward. Pete didn’t know them, it was a random person who knocked on his door but he claimed to be a doctor and well. Pete was desperate so let him in and directed him to the main room where Patrick was resting.

“so, what happened before he collapsed?” they asked as Pete lead them to the room.

“he seemed weak and shaking quite a bit. He also slept a lot” he said and the doctor nodded. Pete stood in front of the door and looked at the said doctor.

“I do warn you. Patrick isn’t like anyone else”

“I’m sure I can handle it” the doctor said and smiled a little bit. Pete sighed and then opened the door to reveal the sprite still laying in the same position he was when Pete put him in after he collapsed. The sheet was now only covering his chest and the downstairs area and his wings were on full show. The ‘doctor’ made a sound that Pete couldn’t quite recognise but Patrick moved and his head turned to the doctor.

“you need to get him into a bath of cold water. Quickly now” he said and went into the en-suite bathroom to start running the cold-water tap. Pete carefully scooped up the sprite into his arms and placed him into the water, Patrick’s skin immediately started to gain its colour and he opened his blue eyes and smiled slightly.

“you came for me Brendon” he whispered quietly but Pete still heard it, the doctor or Brendon held Patrick small hand and nodded.

“I could never leave you in a time of need” he said and Patrick closed his eyes again and submerged his head under the now near full bath. Pete was going to pull his head back up but Brendon stopped him and looked at Pete,

“we need to talk” he said and Pete nodded, allowing Brendon to drag him into the bedroom while bowie stayed in the bathroom with Patrick, who had curled up under the water and slowly healing himself.

“take him back home” Brendon said and glared at Pete.

“I refuse and no one, not even you can take him back. He is my treasure and I will not let him go”

“you don’t know anything about water sprites. They are delicate beings that can’t spend too long away from water or they will die. I will not let Patrick die because some snobby rich guy thinks that he owns him”

“and I will not let some fake doctor think he can take my possessions away from me!”  
“YOU DO NOT OWN HIM!”

“AND YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO IN MY OWN HOME!”

“fine then. But as soon as Patrick’s health starts deteriorating again. I’m taking him back home and most certainly away from you” Brendon huffed and strutted out of the room. Pete glared at Brendon’s back and then looked at Patrick still laying in the tub. He looked a lot healthier now than he did before and it made the human smile, he ruffed the wolfs white fur and looked down into mismatched blue and green eyes,

“look after him boy” he said and the dog licked his hand to reply. Pete smiled and made his way to the kitchens to get the chef to prepare some fruits for Patrick for when he wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete walked back into the room with a bowl of fruits for Patrick. He saw bowie wagging his tail and stepped into the bathroom to see Patrick sat up in the bath and looking like he was glowing with the water droplets over the pale skin that was out of the water.

"Glad to see you looking a lot better" Pete said and Patrick looked up to the older man and smiled slightly,

"Thank you" he said and they were in silence for a moment before Patrick grabbed at the blazer Pete was wearing and pulled him into the water. Pete’s eyes widened as he hit the freezing cold water and bowie started barking and jumping about. Patrick placed his cold hands on Pete’s face and lilac blue eyes stared into brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Patrick shushed him by putting his finger over Pete’s lips and then pulling him closer until his head was resting against the sprites chest.

"I'm healing you" Patrick said and closed his eyes and started humming. Pete felt himself relax and rest against Patrick. He felt oddly warm in Patrick's embrace and smiled, closing his own eyes and listening to Patrick's humming.

Bowies barking then brought them both back to reality and Pete felt a lot better than before after Patrick 'healed' him. Well he doesn't know what Patrick did but it was probably magic because well, he is a water sprite. A so called mythical being. Pete climbed out of the bath and took his soaked clothing off his body and dried himself off and re dressed in another suit.

"I didn't know you had markings on your arms" Patrick said and then he felt cold hands on his naked tanned arms, he looked to see Patrick staring at the markings on his arms and then realised that the sprite was tiny. The top of his head came up to Pete’s chest and the human found it adorable and cute. 

"I went through a rebellious phase. They're called tattoos, it was the newest thing but no one was quite sure if they were safe but got them anyway" he replied and Patrick ran his fingers up them in amazement.

"Did it hurt?" He asked and Pete nodded.

"I suppose having a bunch of needles poked into your arm multiple times would hurt. I'm surprised I didn't get an infection from it"  
Pete then looked up to see Patrick's wings spread out behind him. They were beautiful shades of purple and blue that matched the sprites eyes perfectly. He reached his hand out to touch them but Patrick pulled back and stared at Pete with wide fearful eyes and folded them behind himself.

"I'm sorry" he said and Patrick just stared at him.

"They look so pretty and I just wanted to touch them. I didn't know it would scare you so much"

"It's ok. It's just I've never let a human ever get close to me because I've been told stories about you all wanting to cut my wings off and sell them" he replied and looked down at the ground.

"I wouldn't do that" Pete replied and placed his fingers under Patrick's chin to lift his head up and their eyes met. The short moment then got ruined by Patrick's stomach grumbling and Pete chuckled. 

"I think we have to go to the kitchens now because the fruit I brought up has now been eaten by bowie. He said and looked at the wolf sat next to Patrick's feet, he barked in response and Patrick ruffled the fur on his head.

"Told you he's a big ball of fluff" Pete said when he watched bowie lick at Patrick's hand and the sprite scratching behind the wolfs ears.

"He's nothing like the wolves in the wild" Patrick said and Pete nodded. He then held his hand out for the sprite to take and lead him down to the kitchens. Bowie following them both and sitting next to Patrick's feet again.

"Do you want fruit or something else?" Pete asked and the sprite looked confused.

"I've only ever eaten fruits or vegetables" he said and Pete nodded.

"Let me make something nice for you then" he said and Patrick nodded and carried on stroking bowies soft fur.

Pete got all his ingredients together and made a mild vegetable curry. He didn't want to cook any type of meat for Patrick in case the sprite screeched and freaked out and he decided to make a curry because why not introduce him to another new thing that is popular. When the food had been cooked; which didn't take very long he placed the bowl in front of Patrick and made another bowl for himself.

"What's this?" The sprite asked.

"Vegetable curry. It's a bit spicy, have a taste. What do you think?" He asked and watched as Patrick picked up the spoon in curiosity and scooped up some of the food. He looked up a Pete before looking back down and putting the food into his mouth and chewing. The look on the sprites face said everything and he eagerly took another bite. Pete smiled and started eating his own.

"This is delicious!" He said and Carried on eating, Pete smiling at the sprite.

Bowie had made his way outside and Patrick finished up his food quickly and wandered off after Bowie. Pete rushed to the door to see Patrick had found the fountain in the centre of the large garden and Pete laughed when he saw Bowie chasing after him in the water and splashing the sprite. Pete smiled fondly and got to work cleaning up the dishes he used and then got a towel ready for Bowie as soon as he came running in. The wolf was soaking wet and Pete dried him off as best as he could and then wrapped a clean soft towel around the sprite and they locked eyes again. Something snapped in them both and they slowly leant forward until their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only made because a little birdy told me that someone wanted more mpregs from me. 
> 
> i also like talking to people about future stories and plots for future chapters of my fic so talk to me on kik (@bluerabbits_) or twitter (@addyisghostin_)


End file.
